


A succubus fish

by patal



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, Alphyne centric, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Inaccurate stuff about succubus, Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patal/pseuds/patal
Summary: Undyne turns into a succubus.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	A succubus fish

**Author's Note:**

> The most tame story with a succubus in it that you'll probably ever read. I was listening to chic I want your love while writing this, it really helped. that really is such alphyne song.

So I take it your being one of those devil ladies for Halloween? The short skeleton questioned the lady fish. An angry undyne stood at the front door of sans and papyrus surface home. No! I'm not! I was supposed to be a dashing Knight! Then what are you wearing that skimpy leather red devil costume for? I don't know! One minute I'm waiting for alphys to join me outside so we can go trick or treating together. And the next minute I'm standing here in a swimsuit outside in the freezing night air about to catch a cold! Well that certainly is strange. Just then something occurred to him. You didn't happen to see a swirling red vortex did you? Yeah actually, how did you know? I just thought it was some kind of weird Halloween gimmick! Sans sighed, I hate to break it to you, but I think your a succubus now. What the fuck! A succubus!? Yeah, he shrugged. Don't worry about it, I can cook up a cure to turn you back to old your self again.  
But it'll take some time. How much time? Probably a full 24 hours. What!? But I'm supposed to be meeting with alphys! Sans who had turned around to look for the ingredients turned back around to face undyne again. No captain, you can't do that! The hell are you talking about?! Don't you have a crush on her? what! who told you?! Undyne blushed as she pointed an accusing finger at him. captain, your a succubus, if you even see her she could raise your sexual desire levels higher and if that happens the cure won't work, you'll be a succubus forever. I'm going to go get started making the cure, sans says walking back inside. Captain, you can just- when he turns around undyne had disappeared. While sans had been talking Undyne's eye wondered to the side street where she saw alphys dressed like a princess, she was in a pink puffy dress with a small golden tiara on her head. She looked so pretty that undyne grinned like the fool in love that she was and hadn't heard a thing sans just said. She immediately walked over to meet alphys. She hugged her from behind and lifted her off the ground. W-whats h-happening? Alphys then looked up and smiles. O-oh Undyne it's y-you! I was w-waiting for you, I'm glad you're h- here n-now. Undyne felt a flash of heat bought on by lustful desire for her dear friend pass threw her. She just stared at alphys with a dreamy exception on her face. U-uh undyne, a-are you al-alright? Undyne shook her head and sat alphys back down. Alphys blushed at Undynes costume. w-wow your really p-pretty. Not as pretty as you are nerd. Alphys giggled undyne put her hand out for alphys take. Come on princess nerd! We got candy to get! Alphys blushed and took undynes hand and giggled. Al-alright, l-lets go! They ran around town getting all kinds of candy and some they never heard of before. All while undyne stares down alphys with sexual desire that increased more and more as the night progressed. By the time they got to the last home to get candy undyne had been pushed over the edge, she popped a piece of chocolate in to her mouth in attempt to calm her self, it didn't work. There was only one thing that would calm her down and she wanted it with alphys. Hey alphys ! Y-Yes undyne. They we're sitting on a park bench under pale moonlight, now done with their treat or treating. the two still holding hands. Well you see alphys, I uh. Alphys blinked in confusion. Y-Yes? W-what is it? Undyne sighed loudly in frustration angry at her self. Okay, you know what, fuck this, I'm going crazy, I'm just going have to. Her grip on the lizards hand tightened. She was about to lean down and kiss alphys when suddenly green powder and sparkles clouded Undyne's vision. I finally found ya, sans winked, he was holding a now empty bag of what was the cure. All thanks to the help of the great papyrus! Undyne rubbed at her good eye. What the hell. Oh Wait ! I'm back to normal. B-back to normal? Alphys repeated confused. Hey alph, Did the captain tell you she was going to be a knight ahead of time so you could be her princess? What!? Both undyne and alphys yelled at the same time, both were also blushing. Alright that's enough out of you! Undyne said getting up. She picked up both of the skeleton brothers, stuffing one under each of her strong arms. Come on losers, its way past your bed time's! Un-undyne? The lizard says softly. normally undyne wouldn't leave alphys on her own at night, but since it was halloween the humans wouldn't know she was a monster. So they wouldn't try to hurt her. Undyne turns and smiles. Don't worry nerd, I'm just going to go tuck these two into bed! then I'm going to your place. Our fun's only just began. alphys smiles with her front teeth biting down on her bottom lip.  
. al-alright u-undyne. I'll be waiting t-then. Undyne winks at her and walks off. So would you like to tell me what the deal with the weird succubus vortex thing was all about? Its halloween, that kind of thing always happens to us monsters on this day. Gotta be more careful. Sans grinned. Meanwhile alphys picked up her and undynes candy bags and went home, smiling the whole way there.

**Author's Note:**

> happy late Halloween!


End file.
